CC2v6038k Readme
Version 6.038k Read Me File Changes in 6.038k New Features in version 6.038k New commands added to menu previously only available as text commands: 1) Rename Symbols - a quick way of renaming and moving around a few symbol definitions. 2) Sort Symbols - fronts selected symbols, southern most last to re-order mountains, woods, etc. 3) Path to Poly - closes selected paths - can be useful in DXF/DWG import or after Line to Path 4) New feature by L. Lee Saunders. Escarpment - lets you add a series of symbols along a selected entity, creating borders, rail way lines, ridges, etc. 5) New feature to beta test - cut. This enables you to make new maps from sections of old ones. For more details type CUTMENUON, restart CC2, then pull down the CUT menu. Bug fixes in version 6.038k Exploded symrefs with entities in symref color, now show such entities in the correct color. PRINTSM (automatic print to scale for Dioramas) has been fixed. Symbol now appear in the catalog window at maximum hardware accleration for graphics cards where this had been a problem. Included missing DWGFONTS.TXT, correcting a DWG/DXF export problem. A number of other DXF and DWG issues dealt with. New Features over 6.036 1) A File browser now lets you preview files and map notes before opening them, and lets you view thumbnail pictures of any files in a folder, then click to open. 2) A high res JPEG and PNG file export option. Size can be twice the area of bitmaps. 3) A function to export a rectangular area as a JPEG or PNG file at very high resolution. 4) A few commands that were formerly text-only commands have been added to the menus. 5) Global Layer Settings option. You can override the layer settings in individual drawings allowing you to open drawings with particular layers visible or hidden by default. 6) Two new commands for generating fractals are now available from the Draw icons menu. Bug fixes and minor changes 1) The seleciton to make CC2 the active window is now discarded (not used to select a point) 2) The OPTION dialog now has a check box "Redraw on other app's palette changes" which is the default. Turning this off will eliminate excess redraws by CC2 when switching between apps in 256-color mode, but will leave CC2's colors badly mismatched while CC2 is not the active window. Note that the redraw when another app has the focus will *not* be in correct colors, just the best match available at the time - and the palette may differ when the app's main window .vs. its border is selected. 3) Fixed a units problem. 4) PSAVE and PREST save the current properties (color, etc.) an let you restore them in a macro. 5) Arrow heads now undoable. 6) ESC or Ctrl-W will now close the most recently opened list or count (blue text) window. 7) DXF and DWG changes. New Features over 6.033 6.035 new features 1) CHANGET now works on attributes and attributes in a symbol reference. 2) Added a new flag to the EDIT/CHANGE text properties dialog: "Angle fixed (no rotate)" which when set causes the text bearing angle to not rotate. 3) Added OPTIONs checkbox to force local enumeration of # copies for use with printers that do not correctly print # copies specified. 6.034 New features 1) Pressing the ESC key will now abort long searches. Note that it make take awhile to respond if its in the middle of loading or unloading a large file. When it does, the red status message changes to "aborting...". It make take a bit to complete the abort process and find its way out of recursive directory scans. 2) Added the INDEX command, which asks for a search path and pattern, such as c:\CC2\*.FCW, and creates an index file, INDEX.IDX, which can be specified as the file path in a later SEARCH command, to dramatically speed up searches. The INDEX.IDX file may be renamed anything .IDX. File references are relative to the path of the INDEX.IDX file, so it and its directory and subdirectory structure may be moved to other locations, such as a CD-ROM drive. You should not index files directly off of a read-only drive, as it will be unable to write the index file to that location. 4) TEMPLATEM now forces the .FCT type extension if not specified or if specified differently. 5) Added pick by windows (W) to selection ruight button pulldown and hotkey. This allows window specification even when the starting point is over an existing entity. 6) Added DIST2 command, which displays the bearing, distance and delta x,y between two points, in a dialog with edit controls so that ^C can place the values on the clipboard. Added to the info menu. 7) The DWG/DXF import/export now works with R2000 files. 8) Symbol catalog display is now controlled by the LAYER visibility information in the symbol catalog file, not the one in the current drawing (sometimes caused symbol tiles to appear empty). 9) All SYMDEFs are now moved to the front of the drawing, outside any groups or nested SYMDEFs. Empty groups are now purged. When CC2 found a nested SYMDEF (illegal), and the first record in the file was an empty group, it was deleting its "before" pointer. This is now fixed, and many FCW files that had load problems now are automatically fixed. 10) Added 3 new macro printing commands: PRINTSM, PRINTWM, and PRINTNM. These commands print without any dialog box and can be driven from macros, scripts, or actions. PRINTSM;ViewCenter;PaperDistance;DrawingDistance;flags; This prints a view at the given center and specified scale PRINTWM;Window1stCorner;Window2ndCorner;flags; This prints the specified window "to fit" PRINTWM;;flags; This prints the active window view, "to fit" PRINTNM;ViewName;flags; This prints the specified named view "to fit" The flags parameter is an integer with these added values: 0=landscape (the default) 1=portrait 2=Print white as black 4=print all black 8=ask to confirm before printing (with a message box) For example, 4+1=5 would be portrait, all black. Bug Fixes 6.035 Bug fixes 1) Some NT4 systems fail the data transmission from the custom color control pick. Until this is figured out, the value is now being set from the color control's internal variable. 2) Many improvements to DXF/DWG import/export. 3) Dealt with a memory error where multiple windows and arrows were used in a drawing. 4) Fixed TRIMTO so that trim to entity hilight is not removed by a mid-command zoom. 5) CursorSnap ON caused some actions not to be detected, if their rectangle contained no point on the snap grid. 6) The intersection modifier INT now works properly when both entities are part of the same group. 7) The CHANGEL command failed to unhilight slected entities (or change them) when the "Purge Unused Layers" button had been actuated during the dialog to get a layer id. 8) Dialog data load/stores now reset the math chip stack, as some display card drivers leave the math chip in "chop" rounding mode - under NT. ie: Editing a grid setting to a value less than 1.0 seems to be ignored. 9) Fixed a bug in the symbol catalog that caused it to use the wrong set of information blocks (layers esp.) This caused a crash when it was turned on/loaded when no current drawing was already loaded. The crash occured when the next drawing was loaded - the wrong infoblocks had been deleted. 6.034 Bug fixes 1) Fixed problem that caused a crash when printing across certain NT networks. Revised code that enumerates printers to resolve problem dropping network printers from list when running under NT. 2) Print/Print Preview Extents now ignore hidden entities in calculating the extents. 3) Fixed a bug that crashed when drawing networks with two or more drawing windows visible (bug in Networks dynamic cursor). 4) Fixed a bug scanning angle input - when the degree mark or "d" was the last character of the angle, and another term follows, as in "<45d,2", the term was rejected because it did not properly return the , as the delimiter. It worked ok if min/sec were specified "45d00m00s,2". 5) DWG/DXF save no longer crashes when saving symbol definitions or dimensions, although the saved dimension style data is not correct yet - ACAD reads it ok, but we get it wrong on a readback. 6) Drawings loaded with hidden sheets failed to properly identify SYMREFs that were missing their SYMDEF. Fixed 7) Purge Unused SYMDEFs failed to detect SYMDEFs used only on hidden sheets. 8) OFFSET no longer selects entities on hidden layers to continue the chain. 9) XPSYMCAT no longer crashes when the CATALOG command is used when the symbol catalog has not been displayed. (Turned off before load and not yet made visible). 10) Fixed a bug in printing: When a printer does not support multiple copies, CC2 now properly cycles through printing twice to emulate this feature. 11) When the current printer is changed in the PRINT dialog, landscape/portrait mode and # copies are no longer reset - they remain as specified. 12) Some CC-DOS files are corrupted by having SYMDEFs without the entities that belong to them, while specifying that such entities are present. The importer now closes any prior SYMDEF when starting a new one, and all groups are removed from SYMDEFs, increasing the odds that a corrupted file can be read. If the last SYMDEF is missing its entities, those entities will still appear as part of that definition in CC2 and be missing from the main drawing. 13) Fixed an error in finding SYMREFs to non-existant SYMDEFs in version 5.16 and earlier FCW files. These occur because many DWG/DXF files have such references, which we include but ignore. 14) OUTLINE did not behave very well with multipolies - fixed. 10) Added the MCOLOR command, which allows you to specify the color used to mark selected entities (initially 16). The color can be specified from a macro, or from the color dialog (Works like the DSKCOLOR command). 11) The Change Text Specs dialog now has two radio buttons along the bottom: "Change only touched" (the default) and "Change everything" which users can click to have the command change all text properties (like CC-DOS). The setting is persistent within one CC2 work session. 12) XREFs no longer store relative paths - this caused problems when the drawing was SAVEASed to a different directory path. 13) A drawing now checks that all of its XREFs exist on load. The user is notified of missing XREF files and given a change to rename them.